


You Tease

by SpookyAuthorKid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyAuthorKid/pseuds/SpookyAuthorKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh takes Tyler out to dinner for their anniversary. He just can't wait until they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tease

It was the day Tyler had been waiting for. He sat patiently on the couch waiting for his husband to come home from work. He twiddled his thumbs and half-watched a reality tv show with lots of plastic looking women yelling at each other. He couldn't really pay attention, though. It was his and Josh's anniversary and Josh had promised to take Tyler out to dinner. He never said where they were going, just told Tyler to look nice and be ready when Josh came home. So Tyler waited.

Finally, Josh walked through the door which slightly startled Tyler. He whipped his head around to see Josh standing there in a suit with his briefcase in hand. Josh set the briefcase down and smiled at his lovely husband. "Come on darling. It's time to go eat" Josh said, outstretching his hand. Tyler beamed up at him and grabbed his hand, kissing him before they both headed out to celebrate their anniversary. They walked out to the street and caught a taxi which would take them to a restaurant that Josh had had to book several months in advance. He told the taxi driver the address and sat in the back with Tyler. Tyler stared out the window and watched the buildings pass by when he felt a hand on his thigh. He glanced quickly over to Josh who was also looking out the window. Tyler tried to calm down and not worry about it but his heartbeat sped up again as he felt Josh's hand inch up his thigh slowly but surely. He let out a small breath which caused Josh to smirk and move his hand so it was resting right on Tyler's crotch. The taxi arrived at one of the fanciest restaurants Tyler had ever seen and Josh removed his hand to pay the taxi driver. Tyler whined at the loss of contact and realized he had a little-ahem-problem. Josh just gave him a mischievous smile and pulled him out of the car. Tyler groaned and let himself be pulled out of the car and into the restaurant. They were quickly seated at a table that was slightly isolated in the corner. The tablecloth went to the floor and a small glass bowl with a candle inside sat in the middle of the table. Tyler smiled widely at the romantic atmosphere and giggled as Josh pulled out his chair for him in a sweeping gesture. "Thank you kind sir" Tyler said laughing. "You'll be thanking me later" Josh said darkly with a smirk, changing demeanor quickly. Tyler blushed and focused on the menu in front of him. Within seconds, a waiter was next to them asking for their orders. Josh started to order and that's when Tyler felt it. Josh had moved his foot up and rested it between Tyler's legs. Tyler blushed and focused on remembering his order. The waiter looked to him to receive his order and Tyler felt Josh's foot press down slightly on his dick. "I'll have the-uh-the..." Tyler tried to play it off as he was still trying to decide but he was doing a terrible job. "He'll have the steak" Josh said from across the table. The waiter -his name tag said Patrick- looked confused but nodded and quickly jotted down the order. He walked away and Tyler glared at Josh. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed and then his face of anger went to one of concentration as he tried not to make noise. "That's a naughty word. I don't know what you mean, baby" Josh said smiling. He knew what he was doing and Tyler hated to admit that he was seriously turned on. Tyler sighed and bit his lip as Josh started to move his foot in a steady rhythm. Josh looked so hot, the warm candle glow shadowed his face so nicely, the suit he had worn to dinner fit him perfectly, his hair was actually styled and cut, and the look he was giving to Tyler...he almost came right there from looking at Josh. Josh pressed his foot down a little harder eliciting a moan from the younger. "Now now. We can't have that" Josh said as he put his foot back on the ground. Tyler's eyes widened and he whined. "Josh please" he said breathily as he squirmed in his seat. "Be a good boy and eat dinner. Then maybe I can make you feel good later okay?" Josh said sternly. Tyler nodded and sat glumly as he waited for the food to arrive.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and Tyler and Josh laughed and talked. The incident from earlier was almost forgotten by Tyler as he ate and just generally enjoyed his time with his husband. It wasn't until the cab ride home that anything happened. Josh leaned over to whisper in Tyler's ear. "Baby boy you've been so good. You know what that means." Tyler squirmed in his seat and blushed for the umpteenth time that night. Josh continued to whisper dirty things into Tyler's ear until Tyler could barely take it anymore. He grabbed Josh's face in his hands and kissed him lustfully, running his tongue on Josh's lower lip. Josh opened his mouth end deepened the kiss, making Tyler moan into his mouth. "Listen guys, I'm all for gay stuff but could you at least wait until you're out of my cab?" They heard from the front seat. Tyler quickly pulled away and looked down at his hands while Josh chuckled and sat back in his seat. "Sorry about that" he said laughing. The driver just smiled and shook his head while continuing to drive. Tyler thought the whole mood was ruined until the cab stopped and Josh paid the driver, then proceeded to drag the younger out and into their home. Tyler was taken aback as Josh pulled Tyler inside, slammed the door, and pushed Tyler against it. "Jump" he commanded. Tyler jumped and wrapped his legs around Josh's waist. Josh had his hands on Tyler's ass and he had already started making out with him again. Josh carried him upstairs into their room and stood him up. Josh sat on the bed and looked up at Tyler. "Strip for me baby." Tyler was happy to do as Josh said.

The next morning Tyler awoke in Josh's arms. Both were naked, but he was happy and unashamed. He cuddled closer into Josh and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, Joshie" Tyler said quietly and beamed when he saw Josh's lips turn upwards into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first post on this website. Sorry it kinda sucked. I'm not a huge smut writer so that's why it kinda stopped. I would really appreciate constructive criticism or just comments in general. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
